This invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid-like activity. More specifically, the invention relates to compounds having an ethynylheteroaromatic acid portion and a second portion which is a tetrahydro naphthalene group. The acid function may also be converted to an alcohol, aldehyde or ketone or derivatives thereof, or may be alkyl or H.